


节外生枝

by RheumNobile



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheumNobile/pseuds/RheumNobile
Summary: Pep's first match back home ended with a bitter result. A monster which he raised, they say, has trumped its creator. But the Catalonian avoided Leo Messi, his former student for a different reason. As he was looking out from his hotel room in Barcelona and thinking back on all the memories, he was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.





	节外生枝

**Author's Note:**

> 自己开车真是太难了，向所有热忱的写手致敬。我爱你萌。

地中海岸的夜空总是如此澄澈。  
佩普·瓜迪奥拉站在窗前，城市的灯光仿佛也被暖风吹得摇摆。他不知有多少人在这灯光中举杯欢庆，庆贺今夜神迹般的胜利。诺坎普的国王在僵局中独造三球，击溃了巴伐利亚的远征军。他晃倒后卫、挑射门将的一幕注定将载入史册。从前他们曾为他欢呼，今天也报以掌声。但巴塞罗那的宠爱只会给莱昂内尔·梅西一个人——那是他挣得的。  
莱奥在通道中一直追着要和他讲话，但佩普避开了。关于他们的关系已经有太多闲言碎语，对于一名主帅来说，此刻最不需要的就是扰乱军心。他照例参加赛后发布会，不吝称赞对方的才华，却刻意回避两人的关系。既然巴萨十号半决赛的动力“不是瓜迪奥拉”，那他的关注也不是莱奥·梅西。他不再是那个像初恋的傻小子一样打断记者说“莱奥在这里“的那个菜鸟教练了，正如梅西也不是从前的莱奥。  
他的莱奥是留着长发的，虽然时常表现得不在意却会花时间打理。后来是下巴发圆，硬把珍宝珠当作气味糖吃。他会在进球后兴奋地与佩普拥抱，在得知他要离开时哭得扎进他的怀里。莱奥 _不是_ 这样瘦削而冷静，笑容全给了那个巴西人，跟他滚倒在草坪上。  
内马尔，他怎么敢？  
佩普好奇他们进展到了哪一步。是不是如罗塞尔曾构思的那样，让莱奥在队内找一个伴侣好将他永远留住。但他无权干涉巴萨，无权干涉梅西。如果说莱奥曾经还愿意听离队的他的建议，这种可能也被他自己亲手斩断了。  
“你有你的身份，佩普，”约翰把手搭在他的肩膀上，“不要节外生枝。”  
佩普揉了揉眉心，失利的挫败与回忆的缠绕让他格外疲惫。  
房门猛地响了起来。敲门者毫无礼貌地捶打着那块薄薄的木板。这不像是菲利普，难道保安会把醉汉也放进来？佩普谨慎地朝门口走去。一声更大的撞击传来，好像来人直接撞在了门上。  
猫眼里没有人。他拴上门链，推开门。  
“莱奥？！”  
“Surprise！”阿根廷人倚在墙上微笑道。  
“你，你喝醉了吗？”  
“唔……没有。只是需要壮壮胆。“他的呼吸中带着酒气，即使隔了半米佩普也能闻到。  
“快进来，别让人看见了。”  
他不能承受“失利夜密会巴萨头牌”新闻，“赛后约会神秘Omega”怕是更糟。  
莱奥没有推辞，跌跌撞撞一头栽在佩普床上。他还没有摘掉比赛时用的信息素贴片，只是边缘已经翘起了大半，杉叶混合石榴的熟悉气味从身上飘来。佩普打开咖啡机，到浴室淋湿毛巾，一边思忖该打给哈维还是杰拉德。回到卧室时，莱奥还保持着相同的姿势。他翻过还闷在床单里的对方，把湿冷的毛巾铺在莱奥的额头上。醉酒让莱奥的面颊泛着不自然的红晕，碎发到处支棱，他忽然又显得年轻而脆弱。佩普忍不住抚过阿根廷人的面颊。  
莱奥蓦然睁开眼睛。他立刻抽回手，却被年轻者一把抓住，“怎么，敢摸不敢认？”  
“你放开。”  
“不放。”  
他们四目相对，莱奥的眼神几乎要将佩普灼伤。“……你到底想怎么样？”  
莱奥笑了。他在床上跪坐起来，侵入了佩普的私人空间。“我要你告诉我，”他轻声说，“谁今天进了你的球队三个。”  
“莱奥……”  
“没错，就是我，”莱奥垂下眼睛，又摇了摇头，“不对，有一个是内。”  
他的面颊完全变成了亮红色，就连脖子也泛着粉红。忽然跨坐到佩普腿上，差点跟他一起翻下床，“现在说，谁是你最好的学生？”  
“你先下去。”  
“我不。我听你话的时候也没什么好事，”莱奥松开一只手，隔着西裤按住年长者灼热的欲望，“你是个大骗子。”他调整了一下姿势，大腿紧紧夹住佩普的腰，屁股就压在佩普鼓胀的裆部，“你想操我，你就是想。”  
石榴的香气直冲鼻腔，令佩普感到目眩神迷。他发出一声轻叹，“我不能。”  
“为什么，我没醉，”莱奥急切地说。  
“这不关你醉不醉的事。我那时跟你说过了，我——”  
莱奥的神情骤然冷了下去。“所以你今天才躲着我？”他打断道，“你不是我的教练了，这里也没有别人。到底为什么？”  
是啊，为什么呢？他们没有正式的关系，明明只要当下开心就足够。但那些床笫间的絮语、少年人明亮的眼睛，总让他无法自持、越陷越深。  
“这是我的错，不是你的。”  
佩普捧起莱奥的脸。从前二十一岁的莱奥不愿听人说话时，他就经常这样做。而现在他的学生已经二十七岁了。永远失去了最为依恋的蒂托，又作为队长饮下一步之遥的苦酒；跟主教练爆发争执，然后重归于好。佩普知道莱奥已学会咬紧牙关，咽下泪水。他的下颌如今变得如此刚硬，是否也因此而来？  
他发现自己仍像从前那样珍爱这个孩子，宁愿为他遮蔽所有风雨。莱昂内尔·梅西或许有能把潘帕斯雄鹰和加泰巨人扛在肩上的臂膀，但对佩普而言，此刻他只是莱奥。  
“是我的错，”他接着说，“我怕我控制不好自己。这会损害你的名誉。”  
“你爱我，”莱奥轻声说。  
“我爱你。所以我不能。”  
“只有这一次，”莱奥他凑近佩普的脸，柔和的鼻息打在年长者的上唇，“不要拒绝我。不要。” 他吻住佩普的嘴唇。  
佩普忽然想起了拜伦的诗句，在他更为浪漫的年纪曾抄在笔记本上的：  
_如那划过长空的流星_  
_坠落之际却最为光明_  
他回应了这个吻。  
他们试探般地轻触，很快就变得热烈。言语上再疏远，身体依然相互熟悉。佩普释放出了自己的信息素，清冽的茶香与空气中的甜味交融。莱奥急迫地缠住佩普的舌头，仿佛生怕他会溜走似的；先是掠过年长者的上颚，接着又吮吸起他的舌根。佩普任由他掌握，直到莱奥主动结束这个吻。  
“我觉得你的技巧比以前好，”他故作轻松地评价道，满意地看到对方涨红了脸。  
“我在巴塞罗那，每天不知道有多少Alpha想接近我，”莱奥喘息着，“还不知道你这个老人家表现如何呢。“  
他倒学会挑逗人了。  
佩普猛地站起身。莱奥发出一声低呼，向后跌倒在床垫上。还没等他支起身子，Alpha已经爬上床，将他困在自己和床铺之间。佩普低头衔住年轻者的下唇，放在齿间轻轻研磨，接着温柔地绕住莱奥的舌尖。莱奥顺从地闭上眼睛，双手攀上佩普的脖子。一个恶作剧的念头从佩普的脑海里升起，他扳过莱奥的脸，拨开耳边的碎发。莱奥立刻明白了他要干什么。  
“好痒，别弄。”  
佩普哪里会允许他反抗，支撑身体的胳膊一松，牢牢压在Omega身上。他首先从莱奥的耳垂开始，细细吮着直到对方放松下来。接着移到耳廓，舌尖一次又一次、越来越深地剜过那道弯曲的凹陷。莱奥在他身下随着动作微微颤抖，发出压抑的呻吟。佩普将舌尖探进他的耳洞，像交合般来回舔弄，不时往里面吹气。  
“哈，够了……”  
佩普也不回答。将他翻过来，又摸上莱奥的另一边耳朵。阿根廷人立刻不安分地扭动起来。“你快点，”他摸上佩普的皮带，却被后者按住。“别着急，我们有的是时间。”  
“我没时间，”莱奥赌气地说。  
佩普在对方浑圆的臀部轻拍一下，“那这是给你的惩罚。罚你进球太晚，让我来不及调整。”他舔弄起莱奥的右耳，比上次来得力度更大。舌侧重重拖过耳轮间那块三角形的凹窝，又钻入莱奥的耳洞，在里面柔和地旋转。不一会儿，身下的身体就软了下来。佩普含着他的耳垂，“叫声先生来听听。”  
莱奥这次倒很爽快，“先生。”  
“这么容易，嗯？”  
“ _先生_ ，快帮帮我，我下面不知道怎么了。” 巴萨十号故意作出茫然的样子，眼神带着挑衅。  
佩普伸手探进莱奥宽松的运动裤，描绘着那个凸起的轮廓。莱奥轻轻喘息着。阴茎前端抵着的布料已经全部湿透。佩普不再等待，立刻拽下他的内裤。炽热的柱体弹到年长者的手上。佩普用手掌包住莱奥的欲望，从下而上撸动，带着茧子的拇指摩挲着头部。莱奥忍不住挺起腰，寻求更多的摩擦，在佩普的指甲刮过铃口时发出一声满意的啜泣。但年长者很快放开手，并在莱奥还没来得及抗议时探到了他的身后。他可不想这么快拆开自己的礼物。  
“刚刚问的是这里吗？”  
莱奥没有说话。他的后穴已经湿透了。入口的软肉张合着，几乎要把佩普的手指吸进去。后者用食指在那圈肌肉上轻轻搔刮。  
“老师提问要回答噢。”  
“嗯，是那里……”  
“是这旁边呢，还是里面？”  
莱奥没再接腔，可佩普已经等不下去了。他轻松地将两指戳进Omega润滑充分的甬道。可尽管横向扩张并不令人难受，莱奥还得适应手指的长度。内里的软肉抗拒着异物的侵入。佩普不得不扶住他的肩膀，缓缓没入到指根。年轻者仰起头，苍白的颧骨上浮现出两道清晰的泪痕。“这教鞭……可太细了。” 不同于从前的顺从，莱奥仿佛把胜负欲带到了床上，铁了心要让佩普承认对他的欲望。  
就像在比赛。  
这个类比让佩普欲火中烧。他低头堵住那张不安分的嘴，右手运动起来。  
修长的手指在体内搅动，一寸寸探寻着他最脆弱的地方。柔软的通道被骨节拓开，又随着手指退出合拢。难言的刺激让莱奥不禁弓起腰。而佩普依然不为所动地进出着，他自己甚至连皮带也没有解开。空虚渐渐战胜了不适，莱奥下意识地向后靠去，试图让手指进得更深。不够，还是不够。急迫的酸痒感从腰间传来，提醒着他多么需要被充实、被填满，甚至于被成结。嘴唇仍然被另一方占据着，年轻者只能发出不满的呜咽声。  
佩普摸了摸他的头发，却没有改变动作的意思，手指仍然缓慢地进出。忽然，莱奥猛地弹动了一下。一股新的热流涌过佩普的手指，沾湿了床单。  
“唔唔！”  
佩普立刻拔出手指，发出不大却清晰的“啵”的一声。  
眼前的Omega略微蜷缩。面颊潮红，粘着碎发，被眼泪与汗水弄得乱七八糟。宽大的短袖还罩在身上，运动裤却已经蜕到膝弯。白皙的臀瓣被拍了两下，稍微现出粉红色来。原本强壮的双腿此刻却在轻轻颤抖着。年长的Alpha几乎忍不住了，可他还不能输。  
佩普忽略了开始夹紧双腿的对方，从床上站了起来。感到身上一轻的莱奥立刻睁开眼睛，询问地望着他。  
“我有点累了。”  
“什么？”  
“你比我年轻，你自己来。”  
莱奥万万没想到他还能硬撑着。而自己刚被刺激了敏感带，全身软得抬不起一根指头，更别说扑倒对方。情急之下连从不说的粗口都冒了出来，“Chupamela……” （食我大X）  
“Eres tu。”（是你）  
眼见佩普好整以暇地靠到电视柜上，莱奥断开对视，试探性地将两根手指探到身后。他平时很少自慰，此刻在他人的注视下更觉异样。湿润的穴口立刻绞住了指尖，让自尊心极强的的阿根廷人羞耻不已。他恨不得一捅到底。可怎样也只能探入两根指节。  
“你要不要试试把腿拉开点。”  
“闭嘴。”  
虽然不假思索地骂了回去，莱奥还是蹬掉了运动裤，把左腿挂在手臂上。从正面果然容易多了。他将食指和中指并拢插入，发出一声满意的呻吟。忘记了这样的场景对屋子里另一个人有多大冲击。  
佩普走上前，隔着布料揉搓Omega被冷落的乳头，“你刚刚跟我说什么？”  
“唔，好舒服……你说什么？”  
Alpha的眼神变得更暗，忽然在莱奥挺立的乳尖上揪了一把。他吃痛地惊呼一声，左腿差点从臂弯滑落。“我刚刚叫你把腿拉开点，你怎么回答的我？”  
“我——”  
“叫我闭嘴，这是和先生说话的态度么？” 他引诱地从短袖下摆探进去，肆意抚摸着年轻者赤裸的胸腹，“乖孩子，说‘对不起，先生’。”  
莱奥闭上双眼，挺腰迎合他的触摸，“对不起，先、先生。”  
“看着我，宝贝。”  
莱奥掀开眼帘。深褐色瞳仁染上了水雾，眼神纠缠着欲望、倔强和一丝决绝。“对不起，先生，”他又说了一遍。  
佩普刚才好胜的心态烟消云散。他攥住莱奥的右手腕，将他的手指抽出去。轻轻推着身下人的肩膀，让他躺倒在床上。  
“Tu eres mi pecado。”  
你是我的罪恶。  
他扯开酒店抽屉里的避孕套，阻止了对方仍不安分的双手，替之以自己的炽热的欲求。  
佩普进来时莱奥发出一声快乐的啜泣，立刻用双腿盘住Alpha的腰。好满，太满了。他整夜的空虚和痛苦终于得到了解脱。年长者开始缓慢地前后运动，凸起的前端有规律地碾过莱奥的敏感带。肉棒抽插滑动时，肠壁的形状仿佛也在跟着改变。快感像是电击般从腰间直通身后，一波接一波地袭来。  
“唔唔嗯——”  
佩普捞起的莱奥的腰，将自己更深地埋入Omega体内。并不常行人事的内壁灼热而紧致，不时略微抽动，像是有意吞吐着他的阴茎。他加快了速度。  
莱奥因为这突然的变化睁大眼睛。阳物进得更快也更深，Alpha的囊袋随着每一次撞击拍打在他赤裸的臀瓣。交合的地方在体液的润滑下发出淫秽的水声。柔软湿润的嫩肉被撞击拧动，快感支配了他的下半身。莱奥的敏感点被不停地刺激着，呼吸越来越急促，呻吟也变得高亢尖锐。盘在对方腰上的双腿不禁收紧，连脚趾也蜷曲起来。  
忽然间，他感到佩普撞到了自己的生殖腔口。  
“你等，啊，佩普……”  
一种更为强烈的感受猛然袭来，他全身上下仿佛只剩下了那条缝隙。佩普在阿根廷人的眼睛上落下细密的亲吻，安抚地摩挲着他的头发，身下却仍然毫不留情地在生殖腔的窄缝上拖动。莱奥的口水流到了脖颈里，迷乱地恳求着对方。他放弃了所有理智，什么称呼都冲口而出。  
“先生，求求你……爸爸……”  
“嘘，放轻松。我不会进去。”  
佩普果然没有冲撞那个洞口，只是在周围反复研磨。身下的Omega意乱情迷。大腿根部沾满晶亮的体液。被来回摩擦的穴口染上暧昧的颜色，即使他抽出去也不再完全闭合。原本挂在佩普脖子的右臂垂了下来，修长的手指紧紧攥着床单，指尖因用力而发白。小臂上橙红粉紫的花朵在昏暗的灯光下晃动，仿佛真的绽开似的。上帝知道他用了多大的自制力。  
生殖腔的入口不过是软骨包裹着粘膜，与甬道其他部位不同。摇动的阴茎像一柄软刃直接刻在了莱奥的骨头上，滚动的前端仿佛要把他的骨节抹平。绵长的欢愉和痛苦流遍全身。莱奥喊得累了，只随着年长者的动作低声啜泣。  
佩普将他的身体拖得靠近一些，握住莱奥高挺的欲望开始撸动。下身也加大了力度。终于，莱奥在他重重地刮过自己的冠状沟时射了出来。喷薄的白色撒满小腹和佩普的手，甚至有几滴溅到了莱奥的脸上。他的内部也因为刺激绞紧了对方。短暂的颤抖之后，Omega的身体彻底软了下去。  
佩普慢慢退出莱奥的身体，小心地将他抱起来。尽管知道他的学生从来没在对抗里吃过亏，胳膊上明显减轻的重量还是让年长者心疼。  
他还记得莱奥带着一罐可乐坐在更衣室的场景，特地把巨大的百事标签对着门口。佩普进门时，他一言不发，扯开拉环就是半杯下肚。卡莱斯和哈维都不在屋里。杰拉德靠在更衣柜上拼命憋笑，他真担心那孩子要得疝气。  
“去我办公室。”  
“不去。”  
“莱奥，”他加重语气，“我说去我办公室谈。”  
诺坎普的新十号把头别到旁边，示意看着浴室门也比和他这个老古板说话有趣。  
伴随着阿根廷少年的惊叫和杰拉德毫无帮助的劝解，佩普上前抓住莱奥的胳膊，硬生生将他拖到了办公室。那是他第一次也是唯一一次打了莱奥。明明叫他数到十，莱奥却趴在教练的膝上哭得稀里糊涂，数到第五下就再没吐出过完整的句子。到最后也只挨了五下。  
“先生，嗝，先、生……”  
“佩普，佩普？”  
佩普眨眨眼睛，眼前七年前的莱奥换成了今天的。仍有着同样的声音，却不是相同的人。那是他不曾参与的经历所带来的，而他不愿意错过更多。  
“你……”莱奥不知道怎么表述对方正抱着赤身裸体的自己、站在浴室门口发呆的状况，“你还没有‘解决’。我帮你口出来吧。”  
“等等，不用。”  
但莱奥已经自然地从他的臂弯里滑了下去，朝佩普露出羞涩的微笑。  
他推着佩普走进浴室，倚在浴缸边缘。接着在年长者双腿间跪下。犹豫片刻，用舌尖沿着被佩普被包裹的的勃起轻轻舔弄，一路向上到避孕套略微凸起的边缘。佩普看着他轻巧地衔住那一小条橡胶，缓慢地将薄膜整个剥下，忍不住倒抽了一口冷气。  
莱奥将套子吐在地下，眼神又回到佩普鼓胀的阳物上。阿根廷人柔软的舌头绕上阴茎中部，用力舔弄着直到龟头，在膨大的顶端吮吸。接着，那点舌尖就找到了包皮的缝隙，沿着头部的轮廓将它略微翻起。佩普忍不住抓住他的头发。  
“莱奥，你好棒。”  
仿佛为了回应这句鼓励，莱奥猛地低下头，将整根柱体吞了下去。他的嘴本来不大，为了能将佩普完全包裹，两腮都鼓了起来。佩普能感觉到自己的顶端抵着莱奥的咽喉。他试图将对方推开一点儿，但莱奥摇摇头。他握住佩普的根部，自己吐出来一半，接着更深地吞入。这样来回吞吐了几次，莱奥加快了速度。他的右手也动起来，配合着嘴上的动作上下撸动。不时温柔地用掌心揉搓双球。  
佩普爽得眼前发白，不知道是因为下身被湿热包裹的快感更多，还是对方的身份带来的刺激更多。他从未要求莱奥给他口交，既是出于怜惜又是出于某种神秘的虔诚。没想到对方竟然主动为他服务起来。  
我的学生在给我口交。我最好的学生。  
愧疚与兴奋在胸中交缠，痛苦与欢愉撕扯着他的身体。天堂的穹空布满地狱之火的颜色——但仍是天堂。  
莱奥因为头晕停顿了片刻，剧烈的动作让他呼吸不畅。浅色嘴唇因为努力包裹而变得殷红，他眨了眨酸涩的双眼，两行生理性的泪水就流了下来。莱奥知道自己看起来一定糟透了。但这还不够，今夜必须是完美的。他张大发酸的牙关，准备开始新一轮的动作。  
佩普连忙捧住他的脸，不顾莱奥含糊的抗议将自己退了出来。他用拇指揩去对方眼角的泪水。  
“傻孩子，都哭了还不停下？”  
“没事，”莱奥急迫地说，“就是咽反射而已。” 他想拨开佩普的手，后者却坚定地抓住他的手腕。  
“那不难受吗？”  
“没什么，”莱奥诚实地回答道。他确实是这么想的。常年在球场上摸爬滚打，不知道挨了多少手肘，小腿被鞋钉刮破了多少次。他早就成了忍受疼痛和不适的专家。  
佩普听得心疼又想笑。路易斯是个强硬的人，冲突时总会冲在最前面。巴萨的球员们也悉心呵护着他们最宝贵的前锋。研究比赛录像的时他不止一次看到苏亚雷斯为莱奥出头，暴脾气的阿尔巴更是又推又搡。但他们都只能事后争吵，无法让莱奥避开那些凶狠。或许真是他自己太溺爱了，佩普想。《马卡通》画他拿着猎枪在莱奥身后奔跑，见到有人放铲就开枪。他们画对了。  
他把阿根廷人拉起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上。“我不会让你伤害自己来取悦我的。一点也不行，知道吗？”  
莱奥不出声，蠕动着转过身子，把脸埋在佩普的肩膀。  
佩普用右手扶住他的腰，忍不住抚摸起那条短而优美的曲线来。莱奥并非缺乏肌肉，腰却细得惊人，仿佛一只手就能握碎似的。佩普用食指在凹陷的腰窝里浅浅地戳刺，接着略微向下，就摸到了对方挺翘的臀部。感谢上帝，他想，这具身体简直是个礼物。  
他用空闲的左手扳过莱奥的下巴，“我刚刚说的你听到了吗？”  
“我……” 莱奥看起来有些烦躁，“我不是说只有一次吗？就是想要你彻底开心而已。”  
“你如果不舒服，我怎么会开心。” 他顿了顿，作出了决定，“而且谁说只有一次。”  
“可是你说……” 莱奥截住自己的话头，撇过脸，往佩普的小腿上踢了一脚。  
“啊，好痛。”  
“活该。”  
佩普没有忽略他挑起的嘴角，“我改变主意了。开始时的确打算就这一次，可现在不是。”  
“为什么？”  
佩普没有急着回答。握住莱奥的腰，将他转向自己。仍未得到满足的阳物正对湿润的穴口。“因为，宝贝，”他凑近阿根廷人的耳朵，“你后面吸得我太爽了。”  
莱奥的面颊猛地热了起来，烧得几乎发疼。佩普向来是个翩翩君子，即便在床上也温柔得不像话。他虽然年纪更小，却几乎承包了二人性事中所有的dirty talk。对方的语出惊人让他措手不及。这是跟谁学的，莱万多夫斯基？别是他妈的托马斯·穆勒吧。  
他的思绪很快被打断了。佩普扶着他的腰，让莱奥缓缓坐在自己的性器上。经历过高潮的穴口微微张开，轻松将肉块吞了进去。莱奥发出撒娇般的哼声。  
“嗯，嗯——”  
慵懒的内壁柔和地蠕动，插入身体的欲望相比之下热得惊人。对于莱奥而言，这仿佛特别昭示那是属于另一个人的身体。但骑坐的动作又让他产生了正在自慰的错觉。正如三年的那天他坐在床垫上，用硅胶深深地贯穿自己。那时佩普正穿过安联球场，巴伐利亚的阳光洒在他脸上。而现在，佩普在他眼前。  
年长者在莱奥坐到底部时放开手，将控制完全交给了阿根廷人。莱奥将双手搭在年长者的肩上，缓慢地上下运动起来。  
他先是试探性的滑动，很快便加快了速度。身体再一次被刺激，Omega的身后又湿润发热了起来。前端逐渐抬头，在佩普的小腹上摩擦着，不断吐出透明的前液。他开始有意识地寻找之前的敏感带，身体在年长者腿上前后摇晃。悬空的双脚不时撞到浴室边缘。佩普扶住他的后背，让莱奥靠在他的肩膀，不至于失去平衡。  
断续的呻吟突然变成一声惊叫，莱奥找到了那个地方。他抬起腰，又一次向那个方向坐去。敏感点被直接冲击的剧烈快感让他眼前发白。  
身上人再次陷入欲海，佩普却并不好受。被撞击到敏感带的身体紧紧绞着他的阴茎，令他恨不得立刻将莱奥摁在墙上、横冲直撞。不断经受刺激的Omega显然不能达到佩普想要的频率，虽然已经加快了速度，还是带着不可避的地小心翼翼。他总是停留在释放的边缘。  
莱奥双手搂着年长者的脖子，继续上下运功。他其实早已察觉的佩普的忍耐。换作其他人，这时恐怕已经把他掀翻在浴室的地板上不管不顾地操干起来。毕竟“不想Alpha的Omega都是欠操”。 可佩普没有说话。莱奥停下动作，双脚撑在浴缸边缘。  
“干我，”他说。  
佩普没有犹豫，就着交合的动作将他一把抱起。他将莱奥放在洗手台上，拉开后者的双腿。Omega的前端高高昂扬。前液顺着柱体流下，划过圆润的臀瓣，与洞口的水迹混合在一起。小穴呈现出暧昧的绯红，一张一合吞吐着淫液。仿佛石榴被咬破的甜香气味又在空气中弥漫开来。  
“别看了，”他哑着嗓音，“快进来。”  
“悉听尊便。”  
佩普用双手撑着洗手台。年轻者双腿高举，颤抖地挂在他的肩上。Alpha使足了力气，每次顶撞都重重落在他最脆弱的部位。莱奥抓紧石台的边缘，像个柔软的布偶般被反复顶到镜子上。全身又已布满汗水，快感如潮水般一波接一波地袭来。  
“啊，啊，”他语无伦次地哭喊着，不知是求饶还是引诱，“佩普，佩普爸爸……”  
“我在这，”佩普说，又一次撞在他的敏感点，“告诉我你喜欢爸爸吗？”  
“喜欢，很喜欢。”  
莱奥伸手探向自己被冷落的阴茎，佩普眼明手快地抓住他，将他的双手固定在头顶。  
“不要……”  
佩普安抚地含住他的嘴唇，“喜欢爸爸上你吗？”  
“喜、喜欢，”莱奥几乎要急哭了，“喜欢爸爸用大肉棒操我的屁股。求求你爸爸，放开我。”  
“我的菲罗忒斯，”佩普轻声说。他没有放开莱奥的手，反而加大了身下的力度。“乖孩子，为爸爸射出来。”  
最后的几次冲刺下，Omega终于第二次射了出来。与此同时，佩普也达到了顶端。他拔出阴茎，喷洒的白浊洒在莱奥的胸腹，与莱奥自己的混在一起。  
尽管自己也累极了，佩普还是将衬衫披在昏睡过去的莱奥身上，开始在浴缸里放水。他坐在浴缸边缘，瞥见地上自己给对方拿的湿毛巾。毛巾仍是原样，只是洇湿了周围的一小块地毯。它仿佛刻意提醒他今夜的一切都是真实的。可莱奥的拜访、这场疯狂的性爱，仍然像个梦境般，有太多难以解释的事情。这样一个大胜之后的夜晚，莱奥是怎么跟巴萨队友们分开的？他是怎么不被媒体发现地溜进自己的酒店，又如何说服或者绕过安保，来到自己的房间？  
更令佩普难以想象的是对方敲开自己房门时的心情。天才的自尊总是如同宝石般刚硬。莱奥虽然不言不语，身体中却蕴含着舍我其谁的信心和骄傲。自己在球员通道中冷淡的表现一定已经伤害了他，莱奥却没有放弃。他宁愿暂时抛开尊严，也要找佩普说个清楚。想到这里，加泰人的内心一阵抽痛，恨不得立刻向莱奥道歉、告诉他自己有多么珍爱他。  
但这些都可以留到明天。  
浴缸里的水已经接到3/4，佩普用手试了试水温，将莱奥抱进去。身体被温水包裹，年轻者从喉咙里发出满意的哼声。佩普将一根手指探入他变得松软的穴口，轻柔地推出里面的粘液。莱奥轻声呻吟着，蓦然睁开眼睛。  
“是你……”他迷糊地说。  
“是我。”  
莱奥伸出一支水淋淋的胳膊，攥住了佩普的手。“不要离开我。”  
佩普的心仿佛被这句恳求剜去了一块。“不会，”他保证道，“绝对不会。”  
“我是说，足球上可以……你不是我的教练，那没办法，” 莱奥轻声说，“但你，你这个人，不能离开我。”  
“永远不会。”  
莱奥心满意足地闭上眼睛。他向后靠了靠，“你清理的时候要轻一点啊。”  
彻底放松的他比今夜任何时候都显得亲切，慵懒的姿态简直像只猫。佩普毫不怀疑，如果自己现在搔一搔莱奥的下巴，他也会像猫咪那样发出呼噜声。年长者忽然兴起，踢掉那条碍事的阿玛尼西裤，也踏进了浴缸里。  
世界的喧嚣留待明天，今夜只属于他与他的猫咪。

**Author's Note:**

> 可乐事件应为谣传，但我觉得太可爱了orz


End file.
